


Обещание

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Локи снятся кошмары, и только Фригга знает как его успокоить.





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311930) by [Zafhira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafhira/pseuds/Zafhira). 



> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Стук в дверь был очень тихим, практически неслышным. Фригга бы и не заметила, вот только уже третий день подряд Локи просыпался от жутких кошмаров. Она плавно поднялась с кресла и направилась к двери, за которой действительно стоял ее младший сын. Казалось, он хочет раствориться, слиться со стеной. 

\- Здравствуй, дорогой, что привело тебя сегодня? – мягко спросила Фригга, присев на корточки. 

\- Мне шнова пришнился кошмар, - ответил тот, держа одеяльце.

Фригга подхватила его на руки и прикрыла за ними дверь. 

\- Ничего страшного, дорогой, здесь никто не сможет навредить тебе. О чем был кошмар? – она присела в кресло-качалку, устроив Локи у себя на коленях.

\- Лидяные гиганты, - прошептал тот с детской шепелявостью, из-за которой казался даже младше, чем был.

\- И что делали ледяные гиганты в твоем кошмаре?

\- Ранили Тола и скинули его с Бифлоста, - у Локи в глазах блестели слезы, а губы дрожали, и Фригга крепче обняла его, мягко укачивая. 

\- Тише, дорогой, это был просто сон. Тор сейчас спит в своей кровати в полной безопасности, а ледяные гиганты не могут попасть в Асгард без разрешения твоего отца. Вам всем здесь ничего не грозит.

Локи крепче схватился за Фриггу, тихо хныча.

\- Но они приходят ночью, посему они всегда приходят ночью? Кажую ночь? – плакал он, прижимаясь к ней. Та же не знала, что делать. Кошмары ее сына с каждой ночью становились все хуже и хуже, и что бы она ни говорила, ей все равно не удавалось его успокоить.

\- Я не знаю, милый. Но знаю, что если они снова придут - ты можешь ущипнуть свою руку вот так, - произнесла она, ущипнув себя, и Локи сосредоточенно посмотрел на оставленный пальцами след, который вскоре исчез, - это заставит тебя проснуться, и… - Фригга достала из своего кармана жемчужину размером с ладонь Локи, - если ты, проснувшись, не сможешь больше уснуть, просто постучи по ней три раза, и я приду. Обещаю, любимый, - закончила она, отдавая жемчужину.

Локи взял ту, с удивлением рассматривая.  
\- Ты обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю. 

-x-x-x- 

Локи смотрел на жемчужину в его руке. Его тюремная камера была разрушена, волосы спутаны, а предательские слезы так и катились по щекам. Казалось, он стучал по проклятой штуке уже столетия в ожидании матери, как очень часто делал в юности. 

\- Ты обещала, что всегда будешь приходить. Ты обещала.


End file.
